The broad goals of the Measurement Core are (1) to review, summarize, and critically evaluate existing information on the use and performance of instruments for assessing quality of life in minority elderly populations; (2) to develop a protocol for the evaluation of measures used in the assessment of quality of life domains in minority elders; (3) to disseminate this information to researchers interested in minority aging; and (4) to develop recommendations regarding areas in which additional research and development of measurement instruments is needed. In order to accomplish these goals, the Measurement Core will conduct an extensive and critical review of the literature in the field, and develop a protocol for the evaluation of measurement instruments in collaboration with the Methods and Data Core. Findings will be summarized in the form of tables, reports, and publications. Results will be disseminated through presentations and publications. In addition the Measurement Core will work with the Methods and Data Core in identifying areas where new or improved measures are needed and in the development culturally-sensitive instruments. The Measurement Core will work closely with the Methods and Data Core and the Coordinating Center in all these activities.